


Call Me Adam

by debohiolady



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), kradam - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Please Comment-I need warm and fuzzy feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-23
Updated: 2011-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debohiolady/pseuds/debohiolady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not know these people personally, this is a made up story and never happened.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Call Me Adam

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know these people personally, this is a made up story and never happened.

Title: Call Me Adam  
Author: debohiolady  
Beta:  
Word Count:  
Rating: NC18  
Characters:  
Pairings: AdamLambert/KrisAllen  
Warnings: (esp triggers, like drug use, rape, ect) graphic, hot sex  
Summary: Over months of Kris working for Adam there is a building attraction even though Kris is not gay. He maintains some distance by continuing to call him Mr. Lambert, even against Adam's request not to. (If you don't want to read the sexual part skip Chap 4 and go to the end).  
Disclaimers: (the whole i dont know these ppl thing) This all a made up story.  
Author's Notes: I really kind of wanted to use Tommy instead of Kris but because of his small stature I wasn't sure if he fit the character.

 

 

Call Me Adam

Chap 1

I am a “starving musician”; therefore I need employment in order to survive while trying to further my career as a singer/songwriter and guitarist so I spend most time working as a chauffeur for Kings Driving Service in L.A. It’s a limousine and touring service that stars can hire for gala events or personal travel. Most stars want to arrive in style plus they also don’t want to worry about driving in traffic or finding a place to park. We have special tags so we are directed to the allotted parking areas for our vehicles at all the events. Some stars want drivers for special times like getting to the airport if they are going on a trip and don’t want to leave their vehicle in a parking garage. They also like to use us when they need obscurity when they go out, especially if they know they will be partying, and don’t want to risk getting a ticket.

My company was hired in January 2011 to be Adam Lambert’s driving service for his birthday. Since I had only been working at the company for 6 months I pulled this “NOVIT”, (a term used by our line of work, which simply means: NO Operating Vehicle w/Intoxicated Ticket.) They are not always the best patrons to drive for but you are basically driving them to a club or party to get drunk then take them home. Normally delivering the person or people to the bar or restaurants is pretty normal and easy, it’s the driving them home that can be the challenge and frustrating at times depending on their level of intoxication and their behavior.

 

Chap 2

Usually when I drive for people I am a non-entity. I open their door, they climb in the vehicle without speaking to me, I drive them to the place filled in on my “trip” log and repeat the process to deliver them home. However, the very first time I drove for Adam I found him to be very personable and respectful. As soon as he stepped up to the open car door to get in he glanced at my name tag and said, “Hi, Kris, thank you for doing this for me.” I replied, “No problem, Mr. Lambert” as he eased onto the seat. He glanced back up before the door closed, smiled this broad smile then winked and said, “You can call me Adam.” When I delivered him back home that night, he stepped out of the car, looked at me intently, and handed me a $100 tip, saying: “Thank you Kris, it was nice having you as a driver.” I replied, “You’re welcome Mr. Lambert and thank you for this”, holding up the bill. After driving for Adam 3 or 4 times I was now his “request” from the company if I was on duty when he needed a driver. Each time I picked him up he would greet me with “Hello again Kris” or “Nice to see you Kris.” I would reply as always, “It’s nice to see you also Mr. Lambert.” He would chuckle and remind me again, “Call me Adam.” At the end of an evening one time he reached out to shake my hand, slipping a tip into my palm, leaving his hand wrapped around mine, bringing his other hand up to hold mine with both his. He looked at me with softened eyes and said, “Good night Kris.” There was deadening silence as I tried keep composure but I know he could feel my pulse beating rapidly in my wrist as his thumb was stroking the pulse point. I gulped and choked out my response, “Good Night, Mr. Lambert”, he tugged with his hands, pulling me closer, my face just inches from his, and with a soft plea he whispered, “Adam”. I couldn’t help but lock my eyes on his lips as my heart started racing wildly. I nodded my understanding. This back and forth with the names was becoming a game of some sort but my upbringing was to treat everyone with respect and since I was his employee, even indirectly through my company, he still was paying me to be a driver. Even though I remained professional our relationship was relaxing and becoming friendlier than any other “trip” I had driven before.

As employees we sign a contract to never divulge anything we see or hear of any patron. We also are not allowed to socialize with them while we are actually on a “trip” with them. These are grounds for dismissal. I’m not gay so socializing with Adam would never be an issue. Sometimes I took a lot of ribbing from the other guys at the office because they knew I had become Adam’s favorite. When they knew I had been flagged for Adam for an evening they’d throw out some jabs like, “Ohhhhh you getta be a boy toy tonight, don’t cha?” or “Be sure to take your lube with ya.” It seemed all in good fun but still grated on me at times that they were acting so homophobic. I didn’t want to stir up any trouble though so I laughed it off but I didn’t like it. I wasn’t gay but I didn’t understand what my feelings were anymore.

 

Chap 3

One evening it was raining and I met Adam at the door with an umbrella. As typical for him he smiled, glanced at the umbrella in surprise saying, “Wow, I didn’t’ expect such chivalry Kris, I can always trust you to take care of me. I’m glad you were available tonight.” adding a wink. That wink about did me in. My response, of course, was “It’s my pleasure, Mr. Lambert.” He laughed out loud, his eyes sparkled. As he stepped out the door he realized he had to duck to get under the umbrella since I am quite a bit shorter than him. He put his hand on top of mine to help hold the umbrella, lifting it slightly then tipped his head and said, “When are you going to call me Adam?” I just shrugged as we took off in a jaunt toward the car. He thanked me when he got settled in the back and I jumped in the front folding the umbrella just before I closed the door. I looked in the rearview mirror and asked what club he wanted to go to. I dropped him off right at the door of the club so he wouldn’t get too wet. Before he got out he leaned toward the front seat and told me if I wanted to get a sandwich feel free, he would just page me when he was ready to be taken back home. I wasn’t really hungry yet but I saw a deli just beyond the alley beside the club so I parked in their lot on the other side. I turned on the overhead light, grabbed my Suduko book and worked on puzzles for a couple hours. I finally decided I could use a bite to eat so I went into the deli. I spent about an hour there then decided it was getting too noisy as people kept coming over from the club to get food. Most were a little drunk but some were pretty trashed. I decided to go back to the car to wait. As I stepped from the restaurant I saw a guy come out of the club and 2 other guys walk up to him. I assumed they were friends heading to the deli but I saw them turn down the alley. I figured it was their business what they were going down there for so I turned in the direction of the car. I took a couple steps but heard someone shout, “Hit that FAG again!” and I could hear laughter then grunting. My ears perked up and I stopped in my tracks, wondering what the hell I should do. I could hear more pummeling, rustling, laughing and slurs so I took off toward the alley. When I reached the entrance to the alley I could see 2 guys pounding on a third guy. I yelled, “Hey, leave him the fuck alone!” as I started down the alley. One guy took off running but the other one threw his fist at me. I wasn’t ready for it and it knocked me down, then he took off running. I attempted to get up but was dazed and fell back into a puddle. As I shook my head, trying to get my bearings, I could hear moaning nearby. I was finally able to crawl the short distance to the brick wall putting my hands out to give me leverage to stand. I hobbled over to the moaning body and said, “Sir, are you alright?” The alley was pretty dark but there was some spillage of light coming from the deli. He put his arm up as if to ward off another blow as he rolled towards me and I realized it was Adam. “Oh, My God Mr. Lambert!” kneeling beside him. Just the sight of him helped me get the strength I needed to come out of my dizziness. His shirt was soaked and torn open exposing his chest. My voice cracked as I said, “Let me help you.” I reached out pulling the shirt back together. I could feel him tense up, trying to sink away from me. I put my hand on his shoulder and said “Mr. Lambert, it’s me, Kris; I’m here to help you. Those thugs are gone and can’t hurt you anymore.” His eyes softened and I could feel slight relaxation come into his shoulders. I questioned, “Do you think you can move?” He replied softly, “tinkso.” I put my arm underneath his shoulders, pulling him up slowly. He moaned and stumbled but finally got to a slumped position. I took my jacket off and wrapped around his shoulders, remarking, “I know it’s too small for you, it’s wet from the rain and muddy from the puddles but it will help cover your torn shirt.” He leaned against me, seeming weak in the knees, his arms wrapped around his waist holding the shirt closed. I asked, “Do you think you can walk?” He mumbled, “Just help me to the car please and I’ll be fine.” As we came out of the alley, I led him in the direction of the car, the deli light was fuller now and I could see his lip was bleeding and a lump forming on his forehead. I figured that was going to be a nice bruise. I was hoping that was the worst of it.

I got him settled in the car and as I leaned across him to buckle the seat belt our faces were so close I could smell alcohol on his breath mixed with cologne on his collar. I wasn’t sure which one made my pulse rate increase or if it was when he looked into my eyes and whispered, “Thank you for being my knight in shining armor Kris.” I chuckled and said, “I see you haven’t lost your sense of humor Mr. Lambert.” I tried to settle my racing heart as he placed his fingertips on my wrist, softly sighing-- “Adam.” I knew what he meant. I questioned, “Do you want to go to the hospital?” His fingers wrapped around my wrist a little stronger as he begged, “Nooooo, pleeease just take me home”.

On the drive back to his place, I kept watching in my rearview mirror, trying to judge if he was improving or not. He had his head thrown back so I couldn’t see the bruise but it did look like his lip had stopped bleeding. We finally got to his home and I helped him out of the car, leaned him against the side so I could close the door. He was actually looking at me with this odd expression that I didn’t understand. We hobbled to the door, he told me to get his keys out of his right pocket, while he leaned his back against my chest. I reached in and shifted my hand a little. I guess my angle was off because I felt his penis. In an instant I felt it harden and strain toward my hand. Shyly and embarrassed I said, “Oh, I’m so sorry”. He laughed, turned his face slightly toward me, arched his eyebrow, and looked at me with a slanted smile, moaned and said, ‘okay, but that was nice”. My heart started thumping right out of my chest, I’m sure he could feel it too. I found the keys, jingling as I pulled them from his pocket, my hand shaking uncontrollably as I slipped the key into the lock. I don’t know why I was feeling so addled.

I asked him which way the bathroom was and he pointed to the left. We headed that way and I found it. I sat him on the toilet, let go, but waited to see if he was going to stay upright. I said, “Where are your washcloths and towels?” He pointed to the cupboard and I opened the door. I grabbed both, stepped to the sink, turned on the faucet, and wet the rag. I turned back toward him, looked at him, and there was that “look” again…that same face he had on other occasions. I didn’t know what he was thinking or why he was looking at me that way but I took the washcloth and started cleaning off his face. I wiped the sweat and dirt from his forehead trying to be careful of the bruise. It actually didn’t look too bad. I cleaned the rest of his face, wiping the blood from his lip and what had rolled down his chin.

He was starting to come around and seemed pretty coherent. I asked him if he wanted me to do anything else or if I should call someone. He said, “Could you hand me a glass of water?” I glanced and saw a glass on the sink, stepped over, filled it, and then brought it back to him. He smiled, drank some, and then I watched as his eyes slowly eased from my muddy shoes, up my legs, to my waist, my chest, and then my face. He said, “Wow--Look at you, you’re a mess. You’re soaking wet, you have mud all over you, and I got blood on your shirt.” He paused then finished the water. He looked at me and said, “It’s my fault that all of this happened so I’ll make you a deal. You can get out of those wet dirty clothes, take a shower - there is a robe in that long closet over there when you’re done. I think I’m strong enough now to make it to my shower in my bedroom and I’ll do the same. I’ll find you something you can wear. You can stay the night here and I’ll have my laundry service clean your clothes for you tomorrow morning. Plus I’ll have someone come clean the car for you. You can leave a message with the company that I am requiring your driving services until tomorrow afternoon and I’ll pay for everything.” I stammered a bit, my mind whirling, but I didn’t see an alternative.. unless I wanted to go back out in the rain, drive in these wet clothes, get a shower at my place, change clothes, then detail the car myself before I would return it. It really would be nice to not have to do that so I shrugged thinking, what the hell, “Okay, I appreciate it.”

As Adam stood, he picked up my jacket that had fallen off him when we had gotten to the bathroom, reached into the cupboard, grabbed a laundry bag and stuffed it in. He set the bag down and said, “Go ahead and put the rest of your dirty things in there and we’ll put it in the laundry room later. Use whatever toiletries you need and the bedroom is through that door behind you.” He hobbled out of the bathroom to go try to get himself cleaned up. I stood there completely dumbfounded. I couldn’t believe how nice he was being. Who else would ever do something like this? I made a quick call to the company to leave a night message. The only problem I could see was if the company found out I stayed the night at a clients place.

 

*****If you prefer not to read any sexual situation - bypass Chap 4 and skip to the next squiggly line where the ending is*****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chap 4

Before I gave myself a chance to think about it I started stripping the wet clothes off. I stepped into the shower and turned it on. The water was luxuriously hot. I spent 20 minutes washing my hair and body, letting the hot water relax me until I was feeling the stress of the evening slip down the drain.

Just as I turned off the water and pulled the shower curtain back, the bathroom door opened up and Adam stepped in and said, “I brought you coffeeeeeeeeeoooooh I thought you were done with your shower.” My face blazed red, my eyes bulging like a deer in headlights, standing in the shower totally naked in front of Adam Lambert. He looked better, clean and fresh in a white plush robe, his hair still damp but the only reminder of why I was here was his lip and the small bruise on his head. He stepped over to the sink and put the coffee cup down, reached into the closet and grabbed a towel. He opened it up and held it in front of me, guiding it around my waist. I was speechless. Droplets of water fell off my hair onto his hand. His eyes looked at the wetness on his hand, then up to my eyes. I reached my hands down to hold the towel in place and he brought his hand to his mouth. My mouth dropped open in awe as I watched his tongue slip out and lick the drops off his hand. I sucked a breath back into my throat from how that simple act turned me on and I felt my cock pulse. My thoughts were spiraling out of control, my body responding to the sexual tension crackling in the room. He reached his hand out for me to put my hand in his and he helped me step out of the tub. He reached for another towel and he started to gently rub my shoulders, down my arms, back up my arms, and across my chest. I felt him press one hand into the dip at the bottom of my throat while he brought a section of the towel up with his other hand and wiped my brow. I gulped and could barely breathe. I’m sure my brow was wet more from perspiration from what was happening than water from the shower. I watched him slowly bend his knees as he lowered his body, put the towel against my right foot and moved up my shin. He wiped up the sides of my leg, up my thigh. I closed my eyes, trying to control my labored breathing, clenching my hands into fists tightly, struggling to keep hold of the towel still wrapped around my waist, as he proceeded with the other foot, shin and thigh. I gasped when I felt the softness of the towel on the underside of my ass. I heard rustling as he stood but it sounded distance because of all the blood rushing to my brain. I felt him glide past my left side, touching my arm slightly, guiding me to take a step away from the tub, turning me slightly. I followed his motion as he began to place the towel on my neck, inching down my back slowly, rubbing me dry. My knees weakened, about to give out. Adam sensed my dilemma, moving in closer to me, easing me back against him for footing. He dropped his towel as his head leaned down so he could kiss my neck and I felt his tongue began to lick the droplets rolling from my still wet hair. I felt him reach for my hands that were still clenching the towel around my waist. He touched them softly, I relaxed them and the towel slipped down. I felt his hands slowly move around my waist and come up along my ribcage, the finger tips reaching my nipples. I shuddered as he touched them, groaning loudly when he pinched and twisted a little. He pulled me tighter against him and I felt his hardness against my ass as he began kissing my shoulder, I laid my head back against his left shoulder, closed my eyes, as his right hand slowly moved from my nipple gliding slowly down toward my cock. My cock was jerking with anticipation and was close to being rock hard before he even reached it.

Never in my life had anyone, especially another man, made me feel like this but suddenly something sent an alarm to my brain and my whole body stiffened. I shook my head and shouted firmly, “We have to stop!” and I stepped out of Adam’s arms. That glorious spell was broken. I grabbed the robe that I had gotten out, throwing my arms through the sleeves, wrapping the sides and looping the belt. I walked out of the bathroom into the adjoining bedroom and sat on the bed. Adam raced after me, sat down on the bed beside me, looking at me baffled when he said, “What’s wrong?” I tried to explain that it’s against company policy to interact with my clients when I am “on duty” and I could lose my job. “I can’t allow personal interaction with you as long as I am on “work” and you had me call my boss and tell him you were hiring my driving service for the whole night. I can’t afford to lose this job.” Adam hesitated, and was quiet for a minute while he pondered, then a grin started playing across his mouth. His smiling eyes looked into mine and he said, “Okay, as of this minute, I am done with your driving services so you are off the clock. I’m still “renting” the vehicle but I don’t need you as a driver.” My mouth opened to protest, then when the reality of what he said sunk in a little bit, it closed.

He stood up in front of me by the bed his eyes boring into mine as he pulled me to a standing position. He took the belt of my robe in his hands, letting the slight knot unravel as it fell away from the front to the sides of the robe. My body shuddered, my dick twitched, as his hands eased between the lapels of the robe to my chest, gliding the robe slowly off my shoulders then it fell to the floor. His fingertips slid down my arms tickling so lightly. He eased them toward my hips, and then pulled me closer to him, our chests touching, his hands continued to reach around to grasp my ass. I thought I was going to faint as our cocks bumped against each other and a jolt of excitement blazed through me. As if in a trance I was mesmerized in the ocean blue of his eyes. I never stopped looking into them as he eased us onto the bed but we broke eye contact as he leaned his head forward and started placing kisses on my throat and along my shoulder. I closed my eyes to relish in this glorious feeling starting as a slow burn in my chest then hot flames scorching down toward my cock. Adam was gliding along my chest, stopped at my right nipple, suckled it, throwing me into spasms while I emitted grunts and growls that I wasn’t even aware were going to come out. My hands slipped into his hair, moaning, my hips responding by pushing upward. He slowly continued to ease down my ribs, stomach, kissing and licking, his hands playing across my skin. As he slipped his tongue into my navel a guttural groan filled the room and I shuddered. I felt his fingers between my legs and he ever so lightly cupped my balls with his hand and wrapped his other hand at the base of my cock then I felt his lips wrap around the head as it slipped into his mouth. I growled, “Oh my GOD that feels soooooo good.” I couldn’t help but arch my hips up. He sucked on my cock, giving glorious sensations from the base to the head. He held the shaft of my cock with one hand while he slipped his tongue into the slit at the head and wiggled it back and forth, opening the hole more until he could slip the point of his tongue inside. That sent me into orbit as I growled out …”If you don’t want me to cum in your mouth, you better back off!” This statement got the opposite reaction from Adam because he clamped his mouth tighter around the head and he started to ravage my whole cock until I felt it hit the back of his throat and then he pulled back, up and down, his mouth muscles working tightly around my shaft. About two minutes later, cum was spewing out of my cock into Adam’s mouth. My head was rocking back and forth on the pillow, my heart beating out of my chest. I had NEVER cum like that in my life. I didn’t have time to recuperate because in a flash he grabbed my hips and quickly flipped me onto my stomach, reached underneath me and pulled my hips up high, forcing my face into the pillow. I felt his hands glide along my ass and he pulled my ass cheeks apart then leaned into my anus. I felt something wet and gooey oozing on my entry and my mind was raging when I realized Adam had held my own cum in his mouth and was using it as lube. I felt his tongue pushing into me to work the liquid in to slick me up. A fingertip was slowing putting pressure on the opening. It was a little slick but because I was a virgin to male/male sex I was too tight. I felt Adam shift a little bit and heard a drawer open in the night stand. He opened a bottle of lube with his free hand while his finger continuing to work its magic at my too tight anus. Pouring some lube right on the hole and his finger, it gave him substance to be able to finally break through and slip inside me. I was biting the pillow and screamed with an intense pain I had never felt before as he broke through the sphincter. He stopped, waiting for my body to adjust to the forbidden entry, leaned toward my ear, and whispered, “Try to relax.” I tried to make my mind think of something else to let the tension ease up. My breathing slowed while I tried to adjust to the intrusion in my asshole, then Adam reached the hand that he had opened the lube to my front and started to play with my cock. As he was pumping it back and forth tt started to harden again and my pulse quickened. As I relaxed more, he moved his finger inside me slowly and I started to really enjoy the feel of it. My hole continued to loosen up, I was starting to ache for more, pushing my hips back toward his finger. I felt him pull his finger back and remove it. I groaned my disappointment, begging,”nooooo, don’t’ stop.” Because my hole was more open now, he poured some lube down inside to really make it slippery, then slowly started putting his finger back in, however, it was two fingers. He slipped in slowly as I stretched more to receive them. It hurt but he began to work his fingers in and out and scissoring them to spread my hole more and more. He continued until it was feeling much better, not hurting as much, turning me into such a wanton Wildman that I started bucking and pushing my ass back begging him to drive in deeper. It felt insane. I felt his fingers pull out of me and just as I started to give him hell I felt the head of his cock pressing at the opening. A little fear started to creep in and instinct made me squeeze my ass cheeks together banning him from entering. Adam started running his hands on my ass cheeks gently then I felt the sting of his hand, *SMACK*, he growled, “Relax Kris.” I hesitated and his hand slapped by ass again with a loud *SMACK* which jolted a surge of electricity right to my dick. I took a breath and felt some tension leave as I relaxed my body but the race of my heartbeats were increasing. He pulled my ass cheeks apart again, lined his cock up to the hole as he slowly started to ease it in. He knew he would hurt me a lot if he didn’t go slowly but it felt like he was splitting me wide open. I started sweating and panting, taking in air, then blowing breaths out like I was doing Lamaze. Each breath out I would push my ass back, opening myself up to him more, then he would slide in even deeper with heat and a passion that took my breath away.

It starting with a gutteral rumble leaping into groaning until I roared with wild abandon as I released my cum at the same time Adam shouted, “OHHHHH Kris, Ohhh god Kris, I'm gonna cum in you" as he shot his load inside me. His warm cum shooting around the walls of my anus, filling me up. Adam slammed his cock deep 2 more times to shoot the last bursts of cum with a grunt. We were both panting and breathless from the exertion. Adam pulled his softening cock out of me, helped me extend my legs down onto the bed then rolled onto his side so we were lying facing each other. His arms wrapping around me to pull me closer so our bodies touched gently.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I reached my hand up and touched his swollen lip then leaned in to kiss it lightly. Adam lost all his willpower then, his head leaning toward me, his lips met mine for our first kiss. His tongue licking along my lips and dipping inside to roll with mine. When we pulled our lips apart, I looked at his face, and he had that same look that I had noticed a few times before but didn’t understand. My hand was drawing circles on his arm when I questioned, “Why do you look at me like that?” He placed his hand on my cheek and looked deeply into my eyes, mumbling, “Kris, I realized tonight how much I’ve wanted you. These months I have been feeling such an attraction to you but I thought it was because you were such a nice guy. In the alley, I thought it was because you saved me from those guys. In the car when you buckled me in, I thought it was because I was drunk. When I was leaning against the car, I thought it was because you were helping me. In the bathroom I thought it was because you were just being nice by cleaning me up and taking care of me. But now, I know it’s because I am in love with you.” I smiled and my arms automatically went around his neck as I melted into him and I whispered, “Oh, I love you too ADAM.”

He pulled me close, whispering in my ear, “So thisss is what I had to do to get you to call me Adam.”


End file.
